


Strong Enough

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [497]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous askedI'm kind of nervous about asking this, but... could you please maybe write something about "I'm not strong enough," with Alan and Virgil? I really love you and your writing.....and I started cackling





	Strong Enough

“Don’t say that!”  Even with the exosuit, Alan can hear the strain in Virgil’s voice, the way he’s sucking in air through his nose in a desperate attempt to keep the pain of overloaded muscles at bay.  “I’ve got you, and Scott’s inbound. Just hold on a…” another sound of pain, Virgil gritting his teeth loud on the helmet microphone.  “Just a little…while…longer….”

The site is awkward, the dirt shifting in chaotic ways as, underneath, the mine slowly collapses in on itself.  Alan’s not got any rappelling packs, and he doesn’t need his medical training to know the leg is broken.   The bone fragment glinting white where it pokes out from his torn suit was clue enough.  Where he’s stuck, his shoulders almost digging grooves in the crumbling tunnel wall, Alan can just see a flash of green and blue where Virgil is holding a mountain up with one hand even as he stops Alan’s line from slipping further.  It’s objectively not that far, but Alan’s just not strong enough to close the gap.

“You can get clear,” Alan grinds out, tasting blood on his tongue.  The mine’s safety shelters were old, but still serviceable, and Alan knows there’s one not ten metres from where Virgil is precariously balancing the world on a ledge. From there, it’s a manageable climb out to the north side and fresh air. “Leave me.”

“Not happening, so shut up,” Virgil snaps, sounding almost angry.  Anger is good sometimes, it can fuel you along when all else fails.  Alan’s anger petered out several minutes ago.  Now he’s floating in a calm lake of acceptance as he looks up the shaft to where tiny pebbles are presaging total collapse.  They have maybe a minute.  Alan’s line is rubbing against a rock edge that’s like a sawblade, and the gentle movement is enough for him to slip another inch.  Virgil curses under his breath, and Alan hears the servos whine as Virgil pushes his suit to the limit.  “Scott, tell me you’re here.”

Alan breathes deep as Scott’s voice, tight and thin, curses out the unstable terrain.  One’s jets are too powerful, the ground too weak to handle a landing without triggering the final landslide.  Alan runs the scenarios one last time in his head and nods.  “Scott,” he says, opening his comm wide with a  _click_.  “Virgil’s coming up, collect him at the north entrance.”

Virgil’s laugh is strained, almost hysterical.  “You got a clever idea to get us out of here, Speedy?”

All climbers carry an emergency blade, and Alan has enough play to ease his out of its sheath and palm it against his hip.  “Yeah I do.  Virgil,” he adds, wishing he could see his brother’s face one more time.  “Don’t stop.”

The blade is sharp; Alan hears Virgil scream as his shoulders lose traction against the wall and gravity drags him all the way down


End file.
